Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 071
"A Trio's Challenge: Part III ", known as "The Miraculous Kattobingu! Open The Path to the Future" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 10, 2012, and in the United States on July 27, 2013. Summary possessing Dr. Faker.]] The Barian declares that as the messenger of the Barian World, he has come to destroy the Astral World and will not let anyone interfere with the completion of his mission. Astral mutters "Barian...", while the red mist that is the Barian enters Dr. Faker, fully possessing him. His skin turns red and a strange object appears on his forehead. The Barian tells the trio to see his power for themselves, revealing that when "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" is destroyed when it has no Overlay Units, it can revive itself, with its ATK becoming equal to the number of banished cards times 1000 - in this case, 4000. As it was Special Summoned, its other effect activates, switching all monsters the Barian's opponents control to Defense Position. As "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" switches, Kite mutters "impossible", but then clutches his chest and falls to one knee in pain. Yuma yells Kite's name, but the Barian continues the Duel. He draws and then activates a Continuous Spell Card - "Barian's Gateway". During this turn, 800 damage will be inflicted to his opponents each time a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Yuma yells "What!", while Shark mutters that they have only 100 Life Points left. The Barian orders "Heart-eartH Dragon" to attack "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" with "Dragon Cannon Blast", but Kite activates his face-down "Photon Escape", which lets him banish a "Photon" monster to end the Battle Phase. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" is banished and the Barian is surprised they still have strength left to struggle (in the dub, he says that they are delaying the inevitable). He reminds them that the ATK of "Heart-eartH Dragon" rises to 5000 as another card was banished. Kite mutters "Hart" and rises to his feet. He tells the Barian that if he's come to take Hart, he wishes he would come with all his strength, vowing to take him down here and now. He yells Hart's name again and Hart lightly mutters "brother" (in the dub, Hart mutters, "That was Kite," and his appearance is slightly altered). As a monster was banished, Kite activates the effect of the "Dimension Wanderer" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the total ATK of two of his banished monsters. Two green portals appear as Kite reveals he's targeting "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" and "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss". Yuma is excited, while Shark is surprised he still had a card like that up his sleeve. Kite tells Shark that his is his final blow. Kite tells the Barian to take his attack that "transcends dimensions" and yells "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction", while Shark joins in with "Chaos Stream". The Barian compliments him on the move, but reveals that he can send "Barian's Gateway" to the Graveyard to negate a monster effect. Kite is shocked he managed to evade that blow and falls to one knee again. Shark, still bleeding from the blow from the Litterbot, does the same. The Barian Sets a card, telling Yuma he's the only one left now. The Barian taunts him, saying Yuma has no monsters out and only 100 Life Points left - he should vanish into the depths of darkness now, along with the Astral World. lowers the Sphere Field.]] Yuma seems to be out of ideas himself. Hart is crying, muttering both "brother" and "Yuma". He says that they always do things for his sake. Hart glows with blinding rainbow light and the Sphere Field begins to descend closer to the field. The Barian is enraged that Hart is using the powers that the Barian gave him like this. Kite urges Yuma to go to Astral's side now and Shark adds that he must show the Barian their power. Hearing Astral calling him, Yuma does several backflips, then gets a running start and jumps from the ledge yelling "kattobingu!" ("I'm feelin' the flow!" in the dub). The Emperor's Key glows and Yuma manages to enter the Sphere Field. He and Astral collide and immediately perform a ZEXAL Morph, fusing themselves. Kite and Tori smile, while Shark mutters "ZEXAL", looking surprised (The scene showing Shark is cut from the dub). " is Summoned.]] Yuma is surrounded with a yellow aura, while the Barian says that this must be the force from the Astral World then, - ZEXAL. Yuma claims that with the hope that shines through darkness and kattobingu that burns in his chest, they will defeat him yelling, "Shining Draw!". He draws "ZW- Ultimate Shield". He Normal Summons it, revealing that with its effect, he can revive banished Xyz Monsters in Defense Position. "Ultimate Shield" spins, generating a storm, from which emerges "Number C39: Utopia Ray". Shark tells Yuma its alright and Kite tells him to integrate their power as one. A purple aura surrounds Shark as "Shark Drake Veiss" appears, while a red aura surrounds Kite as "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" does the same, with Kite calling it "my very soul". Simultaneously, the three Duelists declare that "Heart-eartH Dragon" loses 3000 ATK as those monsters are no longer banished. Yuma says this is their true strength, but the Barian dismisses it as a comical effort that won't change the outcome. The Sphere Field floats back into the Sphere Field Cannon and the Barian declares that even without Astral, the Sphere Field has gathered more than enough energy. He adds it cannot be stopped no matter what they do and they should just die along with the Astral World. "Heart-eartH Dragon" flies up and takes the Sphere Field in its mouth. Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Ultimate Shield" via the latter card's effect, increasing its DEF by 2000. Yuma then activates "Xyz Unity", switching "Utopia Ray" to Attack Position and increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all face-up Xyz Monsters they control. Its ATK rises to 9800. Yuma orders "Utopia Ray" to attack, but the Barian reminds him that effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" will nullify the Battle Damage and inflict an equal amount of damage to them instead. Yuma activates another effect of "Xyz Unity", sending "Shark Drake Veiss" to the Graveyard to give "Utopia Ray" an additional attack and the ability to attack directly instead. Calling the move foolish, the Barian activates his face-down "Barian's Battle Buster". By banishing a "Barian's" card from his Graveyard, he can negate two attacks this turn. He banishes "Barian's Gateway" and negates the attack. Yuma says it's not over yet and sends "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to the Graveyard to give "Utopia Ray" another attack, which the Barian negates with "Barian's Battle Buster". The Barian reveals the other effect of the card - he can send it to the Graveyard to force a monster to attack. Shark knows they'll lose if "Utopia Ray" battles now, with Kite adding that 6800 damage would be bounced back at them. The Barian tells them it's over now and adds "go to Hell!" (in the dub, he instead yells, "Victory! It is doomsday for you and Astral World!") Yuma asks if he truly thinks it's over and activates the final effect of "Ultimate Shield" - it can negate the effects of a monster when effect damage is inflicted and increase the ATK of the equipped monster by the amount of damage that would have been dealt. The ATK of "Utopia Ray" rises to 16600 and the Barian yells "impossible!" three times (in the dub, he yells "Oh, no! No way! It cannot be!". "Utopia Ray" attacks with "Rising Sun Ultimate Slash", annihilating "Heart-eartH Dragon" and dropping the Barian to 0 Life Points. As Faker's body flies backwards, the Barian releases his control of him, harshly saying "you..." ("You will pay for this..." in the dub) to Yuma as he vanishes. Yuma asks if he saw the strength of their bonds. Faker lands hard on the ground, and Kite mutters "father". The Sphere Field Cannon begins to explode and red electricity surrounds it. Tori yells Yuma's name as the area begins to collapse. Hart is lowered slowly to Kite's arms, surrounded with blue energy. He opens his eyes and says "brother" (in the dub, he also adds that he is free). Kite says they've blown away his nightmares. The area continues to collapse and a piece of concrete heads straight towards Yuma. Shark pushes him out of the way and is struck in the arm, falling onto his back. Explosions continue to wrack the area and Tori screams. Yuma yells Tori's name and Kite asks the still disabled Orbital 7 how long he intends to sleep (in the dub, Kite orders Orbital to wake up). Inexplicably, Orbital reactivates himself, but is immediately struck by a piece of concrete, though he appears to be fine. aides the escape.]] Faker rises to his feet and says the names of both his sons (in the dub, he asks himself where he is). The floor beneath him collapses and he falls into the pit, Kite yelling "father" again. Tori lands next to them using Orbital's jetpack mode. Kite tells Orbital he's leaving Hart to him and jumps down into the pit. Hart yells "brother", while Kite vows to bring his father back. Yuma asks Tori to look after Shark. Shark, still on the ground, asks if Yuma is going with him. Yuma leaps after Kite yelling "kattobingu!" A short time later, Kite locates Faker, who is hanging halfway off a ledge. Kite reaches him just as the end of the ledge collapses, grabbing his hand. The remainder of the ledge collapses and Kite deploys his Duel Anchor to try to latch on to something. He finds the rope grabbed by Yuma. Faker asks why Yuma is helping him. Yuma says that while he doesn't like Faker, he realizes he did his best as a father to save Hart. Faker is reminded of Kazuma as he looks up at Yuma. Faker disagrees, saying he's committed too many sins - he should not be forgiven. 's crest.]] Behind Yuma, a voice rings out and Vetrix emerges from a portal. He agrees that Faker committed many sins. Elsewhere, Orbital 7 ascends the chasm, still attached to Tori, who clutches Hart in her arm as Shark drapes himself over one of Orbital's wings. As they near the top, Tori yells Yuma's name. Yuma pleads with Vetrix not to do this, saying his revenge is already over. Vetrix raises one hand towards him. Addressing him as "Byron", Faker insists that Kite and the others had nothing to do with this - it is all Faker's fault. Vetrix smirks and Yuma again asks him to stop. Vetrix says that this is his last power. The ground beneath him begins to collapse and his crest radiates outwards towards them - appearing blue instead of pink. Yuma, Kite and Faker fall, screaming. Shark, Orbital, Hart and Tori stand just outside Heartland, the ruins of Heartland Tower still visible. Tori is crying and encourages her companions that Yuma and Kite will find a way out. A portal appears behind them and from it emerge Yuma, Astral, Faker and Kite. Yuma says hello to Tori, who responds by saying both Yuma's and Astral's names. Hart happily runs towards Faker and Kite. Yuma asks what Tori is crying about and Tori calls him an idiot. As they fell, Vetrix had communicated with Faker. Faker apologizes to him, and Byron responds with "good-bye, my friend", while wishing him luck that Faker and his sons would find peace. Crying, Faker is shocked that Byron would forgive him. Her voice breaking, Tori tells Yuma to stop pulling such crazy stunts. A short time later, Shark is on his way to the hospital in a helicopter piloted by Nistro, as Dextra looks after him. Nistro asks how Shark is doing and Dextra responds that he's taken well to first-aide, but they still need to hurry. Faker asks for his sons' forgiveness, blaming himself for everything. Astral remarks that with Yuma's heart that never gives up and through his bonds with his friends, Yuma has brought back the light hope and with that, the World Duel Carnival is over. Yuma claims its not over - he's not yet received his prize for becoming champion. Tori asks how he could think of that at time like this. Yuma laughs, saying that the winner was to have his wish granted. He says his wish is for Kite's family to live in peace. Kite says its none of his business. Yuma says he'll reveal his real wish then - to Duel Kite again. He adds that they still have a score to settle. Astral calls it "the real finale". Kite accepts it, addressing both Yuma and Astral (in the dub, Yuma's first wish is omitted.) Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, and Kite Tenjo vs. The Barian Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 8: Kite As "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" was Special Summoned through its own effect, it ATK increases by 1000 for each card banished ("Heart-eartH Dragon": 0 → 4000 ATK). Its second effect activates, changing "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000) to Defense Position. Turn 9: The Barian The Barian draws. He then activates "Barian's Gateway". During this turn, if a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the Barian's opponents will take 800 damage for each card, however the Barian will not be able to Normal Summon, Special Summon, or Set monsters. "Heart-eartH Dragon" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kite activates his face-down "Photon Escape" (as a "Photon" monster was targeted for an attack) to banish "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and end the Battle Phase ("Heart-eartH Dragon": 4000 → 5000 ATK). As a monster he controls was banished by a card effect, Kite activates the effect of "Dimension Wanderer" to send it from his hand to the Graveyard and target "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss" from the Banished Zone in order to inflict the combined ATK of the targeted monsters as damage to the Barian, but the Barian activates the second effect of "Barian's Gateway" to negate the effect of "Dimension Wanderer" by sending "Barian's Gateway" to the Graveyard. The Barian Sets a card. Turn 10: Yuma At this point, Hart frees Astral from the Sphere Field, so he and Yuma perform ZEXAL Morph. Yuma performs a Shining Draw and draws "ZW - Ultimate Shield". Yuma Normal Summons "Ultimate Shield" ( 4/0/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the first effect of "Ultimate Shield" to Special Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000), "Shark Drake Veiss" ( 4/2800/2100) and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000) from the Banished Zone in Defense Position with their effects negated ("Heart-eartH Dragon": 5000 → 2000 ATK). Yuma activates the second effect of "Ultimate Shield", equipping it to "Utopia Ray" and increasing its DEF by 2000 ("Utopia Ray": 2000 → 4000 DEF). Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Xyz Unity". Yuma then activates the first effect of "Xyz Unity" to switch "Utopia Ray" to Attack Position and increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Defense Position Xyz Monsters he controls until the End Phase ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 9800 ATK). Yuma then activates the second effect of "Xyz Unity" to allow "Utopia Ray" to attack directly by sending "Shark Drake Veiss" to the Graveyard. "Utopia Ray" attacks directly, but the Barian activates his face-down "Barian's Battle Buster" by banishing "Barian's Gateway" from his Graveyard ("Heart-eartH Dragon": 2000 → 3000 ATK). The Barian then activates the first effect of "Barian's Battle Buster" to negate the direct attack. Yuma then activates the second effect of "Xyz Unity" by sending "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to the Graveyard. "Utopia Ray" attack directly again, but the Barian negates the attack with the first effect of "Barian's Battle Buster". The Barian then activates the second effect of "Barian's Battle Buster" to send it to the Graveyard and force "Utopia Ray" and "Heart-eartH Dragon" to battle. Due to the fourth effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon", the Battle Damage the Barian takes is inflicted as effect damage to his opponents instead, but Yuma activates the final effect of "Ultimate Shield" to increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by the damage his team would have taken instead ("Utopia Ray": 9800 → 16,600 ATK) and negate the effects of "Heart-eartH Dragon". "Utopia Ray" then destroys "Heart-eartH Dragon" (The Barian: 150 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Like in the previous episode, in the dub, the blood on Shark's shirt is clearly visible for the entirety of it despite it being removed in episode 68. * After banishing "Barian's Gateway", when "Barian's Battle Buster" uses its effect in the English dub, Japanese text is visible on the card. References